Repentance
by iamDandidontshipiyatch
Summary: "Do you consider yourself selfish, Theo?" Taken aback by the question, the chimera frowned. "Where is that coming- "Just answer the question."


"Do you consider yourself selfish, Theo?"

Taken aback by the question, the chimera frowned. "Where is that coming-

"Just answer the question."

Gritting his teeth, he resisted the urge to punch the curved smile off Liam's face. Yeah, so his heart skipped a beat, so what? He didn't really except Liam to ask him that completely out of the blue, of course it surprised him. But try explaining that to the beta, that idiot was knee deep in denial that only he could pull such reactions out of Theo. He technically wasn't wrong but the chimera would rather swallow wolfsbane than admit it.

"You and your dumb fucking questions," he mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets before striding forward, confident the werewolf would follow him.

As expected Liam trotted after him, blue eyes so keenly fixed on him Theo could feel the beta's gaze without looking at him.

Huffing a sigh after a few meters of silent walking and intense staring, he finally gave in.

"Yes, Liam, in case our entire past is not enough to get that through your thick skull, I am selfish."

Realizing his friend had stopped he turned around. "Why did you stop?" Taking in the pensive expression etched on the werewolf's face, he didn't have time to comment on it before warm fingers suddenly wrapped around his hand and he was tugged forward.

Rolling his eyes at his the beta's antics, he couldn't keep his big mouth closed.

"Why are you hurrying back? Suddenly craving a hot chocolate?"

Feeling Liam clutch his hand tighter, he was about to speak again but the beta beat him to it.

"Nope, I just don't want to do this in public."

Frowning, he immediately wondered what kind of this Liam was referring to but remained clueless until the werewolf stopped them under the cover of trees in a park Theo didn't even notice they'd walk into.

Safely tucked away from the world by the canopy of the forest, Liam smiled at him.

"You said you consider yourself selfish right?"

Nervously glancing at their joined hands, Theo nodded. Not bothering to conceal the displeased pout curving his lips, he wondered why Liam needed to bring this up again.

"Great, that'll make it easier for you to get it," now full on frowning, Theo tried to retrieve his hand from Liam's hold but calloused fingers held on tight.

"I don't know what you're playing it at, Liam, but drop it already," he demanded, uneasiness climbing up his spine. Selfishness used to define him, it pushed him down a path that corrupted his stolen heart and he didn't need Liam to remind him of it. _Here I thought we were passed this, guess I was wrong_, he thought.

"I know you still doubt me." Eyebrows cocked in surprise, Theo didn't know what to answer. "And that's okay," scratching the back his head with his free hand, Liam gave him a sheepish smile. "I mean sorta, I wish you didn't but I know it'll take time for you to completely trust me."

Heart thumping Theo had no clue about what was happening. Shouldn't he be the one saying this kind of things?

"I know you still think the pack and I took you in because we pitied you," failing at another attempt to pull his hand free, Theo settled on taking a small step back.

His effort was ruined when Liam breached the little space he'd just put between them.

"I'm not saying I didn't at first, but, Theo, you're not charity work and I want you to understand. I asked you if you think you're selfish and you said yes, well so am I." Chasing after the chimera backing away from him, Liam chuckled hearing the other man's muttered shit when his back hit the trunk of the tree sheltering their conversation.

"I'm selfish because I'm not going to let you go, not today, not tomorrow, hopefully not ever."

Lowering his eyes down on the leaves sticking from under his shoes, Theo muttered, "Why the hell are you getting all cheesy, sounds like a proposal, did you knock your head at practice again?"

An earnest chuckle tickled his cheek and Theo swallowed.

"Nah, don't worry about that," Using his free hand to tilt Theo's face toward him, the beta gently brushed his thumb against his boyfriend's lips, "the day I'll propose to you will be much more awesome than me dragging you under a tree, babe."

Heart skipping a beat again, Theo then pushed Liam back and took advantage of the beta's surprise to finally breaking his hand free of his grasp. "Stop saying stuff like that, Liam. Why are you even saying this? I-"

Cutting Theo's way before the chimera could step away from him, Liam gently but firmly pressed his boyfriend against the tree.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a while actually. I know two years aren't enough, what happened to you will take more time to heal and I'm not saying you should forget about what you did. But, Theo, I can see you hurting and I know you well enough to know what goes around in here," he said, softly poking his boyfriend's forehead.

"I thought I should give you some space but I think you got it wrong. I kept my distance because I didn't want to impose but it pains me to you suffer, I lo-"

Hand surging up to shut Liam up before he could finish, Theo glared. "Don't." Keeping his palm against the beta's lips, he continued, "Your idea to talk from selfish person to selfish person is bullshit, Liam. You're not selfish, not the way I used to be. And you and I both of know I can never atone for what I did."

Grasping Theo's wrist, Liam freed his lips.

"It doesn't change the fact that I love you." Cupping his boyfriend's face in his hands, Liam chastely kissed him. "I understand why you're struggling to see it, but, babe, you've changed. I know it, the pack knows it, it's about time you realize it too."

Feeling his boyfriend's pulse quicken under his fingertips, Liam leaned back, blue eyes anchoring themselves in the familiar shade of mixed blue and gray. "You are Theo Raeken, a freshman college student, chimera of the McCall pack, a friend and hopefully my mom's future son in law."

Winking at his blushing boyfriend, Liam moved his right hand behind Theo's neck and gently pulled him closer.

"Jokes aside, yes you used to be a complete jackass and yes you've done terrible things in the past, but you've changed." Pressing his forehead against the other man's he lowered his voice. "You're not the bad guy anymore."

* * *

i wasn't sure how to end it, because i don't usually end on dialogue but my friends said it worked and i do think it suits pretty well so there's that. I might write another drabble as part 2 but who knows

Hope you enjoyed!

D.

xoxo


End file.
